La porrista y el doctor
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: T.H. O.o.C/ Porque el nerd Edward trataba mal a la porrista Bella, y el Doctor Carlisle es una buena compañia
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** La historia, es una apuesta que hice con mi geme/amiga, por lo tanto, de mi pertenencia. Los personajes no son mios, son de SM.

Geme, si no te he "pineado" contigo, es porque no tengo saldo (mal momento para decirlo...pero weeee). Enjoy!

* * *

El sonido del despertador me tenía atormentada. Me había pasado la mitad de la noche estudiando para el examen de química, y apenas había dormido unas cinco horas.

Mi mano se deslizó hasta encontrar el maldito despertador y lo empujé hacía el piso.

El sonido del despertador caer fue como el canto de los ángeles para mí. Intente volver a dormir, pero está vez, mi madre decidió atenderme y decirme que me debía despertar.

No sabía si lo hacía por mi bien o por mi mal, después de todo, habíamos apostado. Si yo sacaba un ocho en el examen de química, no me volverían a molestar con que yo tenía que hacer las tareas del hogar, por todo el verano. Si sacaba un siete, tendría que ayudar en la casa durante lo que me quedaba en el instituto, y dejar de ser porrista.

Sí, yo, Isabella Swan, era porrista.

No tenía notas excelentes, solo me encargaba de aprobar materias y no bajar el promedio.

No era una zorra, me gustaban las citas simples.

Sí, era superficial, amaba la moda y me encantaba ir de compras, pero no tanto como a Alice Brandon, la prima de Edward Cullen.

Ese bastardo de Cullen.

Me cepille con fuerza los dientes al pensar en ese estúpido.

Edward Cullen, el niño bueno del colegio, con buenas notas, excelente en conducta, hijo de un adinerado doctor, nerd y novio de mi prima, Tanya Denali.

Debo admitir que a mí me gustaba Edward. _Gustaba_. Tiempo pasado.

Cuando le hable directamente sobre por qué le gustaba Tanya, lo hice de la manera más honesta que pude. Pero, aparentemente, él lo entendió como coqueteo.

_«Me gusta, porque no es una muñeca plástica, estúpida, arrogante, vanidosa, insufrible, superficial y zorra como tú, Swan»._

Esas palabras me dolían.

Lo admito, me dolían hasta más no poder, ya hace dos meses de aquello, y me seguía doliendo.

¿Quién le dio el derecho de tratarme así?

Me molestaba a sobremanera que Cullen se creyera perfecto en el sentido moral, solo porque no era popular, leía libros, veía programas que «servían para algo» y escuchaba música clásica.

Estúpido nerd, estúpida y perfecta Tanya.

Estúpida yo.

Estúpida por llorar por ese tonto nerd. Tenía a media preparatoria de Forks detrás de mí, y solo me importaba la opinión superficial de Edward Cullen.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, baje las escaleras, llegué a la cocina, y agarré una barra de cereales. Mi madre y mi padre se encontraban trabajando desde temprano, por eso no los pude despedir. Me comí la barra, y tomé algo de jugo de naranja.

Seguramente Cullen bromearía sobre mi tonto intento de seguir _"La Dieta Médica Scarsdale"(*) _y no hacer verdaderos ejercicios, como los hacía Tanya.

Tengo que admitir, que empecé a odiar a mi prima desde que sale con Edward Cullen.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya.

La chica perfecta, la moralmente correcta, la que nunca reprobó un examen de matemáticas, la que hace ejercicios y come lo que sea. La perfecta chica rubia, de cuerpo perfecto, cutis perfecto, y algo torpe que escucha rock y música clásica.

Ella no es como yo. No es delgada y plana, no tiene la piel traslucida, no tiene un corriente cabello castaño rojizo y ojos chocolate, no escucha pop, lee libros, y no revistas de moda y de chismes de famosos, no hace dietas y no se muere por la opinión de los demás.

_«No es una zorra como tú, Swan»._

Apoyé mi cabeza del volante de mi Yaris 2006 de color plateado. Respiraba débilmente, casi ni podía respirar, me temblaba el labio inferior. Me sentía débil. Me senté bien en el asiento y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Di un largo suspiro, intentando que mi respiración volviera a ser normal.

Encendí el auto y empecé a conducir camino al instituto. Tenía una apuesta que ganar.

El instituto de Forks no era grande, pero era lo suficientemente grande para este pequeño pueblo, y los trescientos y tantos estudiantes de en ese instituto estudiaban.

Me baje de mi auto, tenía puesta una camisa de color morado, unos jeans color gris de diseñador, unos botines blancos y llevaba mi chaqueta blanca.

Era raro que llevara morado, puesto que los colores oscuros no eran mi gran fascinación. Vi a unos cuantos chicos de otros grupos sociales mirarme con ojos de furia. Quizás estuvieran pensando que yo también me vestiría al estilo emo solo para encajar en la nueva moda, detestaba ese moda, no me sería como ellos.

Ni en la forma de vestir, ni en nada más.

Caminé directamente hacía el instituto. Las puertas siempre estaban abiertas para mí, ya que alguno de mis admiradores siempre las abría, esperando que yo me apiadara de ellos, y decidiera salir con alguno. Ni siquiera me moleste en agradecer, ese no era mi estilo.

Camine tranquilamente por el pasillo, mi primera clase era química, aferré mi mano fuertemente en la cinta de mi cartera, la cual utilizaba como bolso. Había estudiado toda la noche, parte de la tarde del domingo, tenía que aprobar ese examen, después de todo, sacaba puros seis, no me resultaría tan difícil sacar dos puntos más si ahora había estudiado bien ¿Verdad? De este examen dependería mi vida social, y mi esfuerzo por no ser doña nadie, como lo había sido en Seattle, antes de que transfirieran a mi padre a Forks.

― ¡Bella!― me gritó/saludó Tanya.

―Hola, prima― la saludé, entrando al salón de química. Detrás de Tanya estaba Cullen, como un obsesivo mirando a Tanya― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

―Bien. Oh, Bella, hubieras ido con nosotros. Edward y yo fuimos a Seattle a ver una película, "Love and others drugs" fue tan divertida, muy gracioso, no entiendo porque hay personas que miran cosas tan tontas como "Hannah Montana" si hay películas de tan buen gusto como esa. Fuimos el sábado, el domingo Edward y yo estudiamos juntos en su casa, Alice estuvo con nosotros, también el padre de Edward―parloteó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me senté en un asiento junto al suyo, no podía odiar tanto a Cullen si hacía así de feliz a Tanya, todo Tanya.

Hasta mis padres querían que yo fuera como Tanya. Sabía la razón. Era porrista, con bajas notas, no decía lo qué quería estudiar en la Universidad, y había pocas posibilidades de que entrara a una buena, sin rogar por ello. Sabía que muchos en el pueblo pensaban que yo sería la escoria de la sociedad, la mujer que se casa por su increíble cuerpo, y que soporta los mil y un amoríos de su esposo, por no tener un empleo propio, y que solo sirve de adorno. La estúpida que no representa a la única y "poco encontrada" mujer inteligente, poderosa y hermosa que podía vivir por sí misma, que sería una posible solterona, que a las tres citas ya encontraba el amor de su vida, porque no fue una regalada que salía cada dos por tres.

―Que bien, Tanya. Intentare ver en mi cable si encuentro un programa interesante y que no sea idiota― «_Para así no ser la estúpida que ve Hannah Montana.»_

―Te deseo suerte, hay pocos programas que no sean estúpidos, o plagios de Disney―dijo Tanya, pronunciando Disney con rencor.

En ocasiones pensaba que Tanya no había tenido una buena infancia. ¿Odiar a Disney, solo por ser una empresa fabricante de comedias, películas, actores jóvenes y que un día posiblemente actúen como prostitutos? Me parecía que Tanya no disfrutó de "Toy Story 3" y ni siquiera intento verla.

―Si, tal vez me tarde todo el fin de semana, o el mes. Tal vez lo intente buscar si pierdo la apuesta con mis padres―comenté, un poco distraída, prestando un poco más de atención a mi cuaderno.

― ¿Hiciste la apuesta, Bella? Te deseo suerte, seguramente sacaras un siete―me dijo Tanya, alentándome, creo.

―Aposte a que sacaba un ocho.

La risa de Cullen se hizo presente cuando dice eso. No pude evitar rechinar los dientes. Me sentía completamente ridiculizada, por ese estúpido chico de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y aspecto desaliñado y soso.

Tanya lo miró entre divertida y molesta, se notaba que ella pensaba lo mismo que su novio, que mi intento de sacar un ocho sería ridículo. Pero como era mi prima, tenía que apoyarme, por más que se estuviera riendo por dentro, tenía que ser solidaria conmigo.

―Te deseo suerte, _Swan_.

―Gracias, Culle. Ahora, si me disculpan. Tengo que estudiar.

Volví mi vista al cuaderno.

¿Por qué Edward era así conmigo? ¿Por qué pensaba que yo era la peor escoria del planeta? ¿Por qué yo no podía ser como Tanya?

El profesor llegó. Todos bajamos los cuadernos y los cambiamos por hojas blancas. El profesor nos dijo que teníamos toda la hora, y comenzó a escribir los problemas y preguntas del examen.

Al mirar lo qué había reprimí un grito, el examen era realmente fácil. Me esperaba al menos sacar ese ocho al hacer el examen.

Hice el examen rápidamente. Y me encargue de revisarlo, tenía unos cuantos errores que quite en la revisión. Ya habían entregado varias personas, entre ellas, Edward y Tanya, coloqué mi examen en el escritorio que ocupaba el profesor, estaba frente a él, así que no fue un gran problema entregárselo y salir.

En el pasillo se encontraba Alice, la cual me saludó y regañó por no haberla saludado antes. Pedí mil perdones, no había una cosa más terrible que no saludar a Alice, le expliqué el motivo, y ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

―Alice, somos porristas, no estúpidas― le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo sé pero…te saldrán arrugas si sigues haciendo eso de fruncir el ceño, Isa―me advirtió.

Llevé mis dedos a mi frente, odiaba la idea de terminar toda arrugada, sabía que un día sería un mar de arrugas, pero quería cuidar lo más posible mi piel para llegar joven a la vejez, y poder aprovecharla a más no poder.

Alice y yo caminábamos y hablábamos por el pasillo, sabía que había muchos que nos miraban con un tanto de ira y rabia, aunque era solo la envidia.

―Bella, Rosalie y yo vamos a ir de compras ¿Nos acompañas?

―Me gustaría, Alice, pero, tengo prohibido hasta la próxima semana. ¿Recuerdas? Me castigaron por ir sin permiso a la fiesta de Mike.

―Sí, tonta Tanya por robarte a mi primo y chismosear que estabas en la fiesta.

―Alice, eso no es culpa de Tanya, lo de chismosa sí, pero ella no obligo a Edward a que me tratara como una zorra, él me odia, odia a todas las porristas, menos a ti.

―Me pregunto por qué odiara tanto a las porristas, populares, y a los demás que no son moralmente correctos, que no escuchan música clásica

No pude evitar reírme, por más que Alice lo dijera con tono serio. Mi amiga me miró de manera desafiante y yo me estremecí.

Era malo intentar desafiar a Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Tanya P.O.V**

Me encontraba en el aparcamiento con mi novio, Edward. Debo admitir que me sorprendía un poco la actitud de mi novio hacia mi prima, pero nada de eso podría cambiarlo. Edward odiaba todo lo que fuera normal, por eso yo lo amaba tanto. Era diferente a los otros chicos. Me escuchaba, era dulce.

Era mi hombre perfecto.

― Edward ¿Por qué me quieres?

―Porque eres una rubia despampanante y de todas maneras eres dulce. Eres especial, Tanya. ―dijo dándome un beso en el cabello.

Si, definitivamente lo amaba.

Pero, por alguna razón, también amaba a Vladimir. Vladimir era el nuevo trabajador de la tienda departamental de mi padre, tienda que compartía con la madre de Bella. Vladimir era un caballero de rasgos rumanos. A diferencia de Edward, Vladimir se decía a sí mismo el «chico de plata», porque, según él, tenía todas las características de un chico dorado, menos el dinero, el comportamiento, y el respeto.

Vladimir me hablaba de lo bella que era, de lo inteligente que era…y de lo buena que debía ser yo en la cama. Debo admitir que eso me encantaba, no me escandalizaba, Vladimir era diferente a Edward y a los demás chicos, no necesitaba odiar a Bella, o pensar que yo era el antagónico de Bella, para él, mi vida no giraba en torno a Bella.

Esa pequeña gran zorra, como le decía Edward. Por algún motivo a mi novio le daba asco mi prima. La odiaba, y eso me molestaba, nuestro amor era opacado, porque parte de su atención giraba en torno a Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, la popular, el modelito de la perfecta cabeza-hueca, que de todos modos era inteligente, tenía suerte, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo.

La odiaba por eso. Porque tenía a todo el maldito mundo alrededor de su delgado e insignificante dedo. ¡Y era una corriente! Era tan superficial que asqueaba, y tan a la moda, y a las reglas de la sociedad, que me daban ganas de vomitar.

Hasta yo hablaba de ella a cada rato, aunque fuera para quejarme.

Me subí al Volvo de Edward, estaba segura que esta semana sería la más normal de mi vida.

***:…3 semanas después…:::***

Me encontraba en casa de Edward, su padre, Carlisle, se encontraba en su estudio, mientras que Edward y yo veíamos tranquilamente televisión en la sala. Su casa era completamente hermosa, aunque, la mayoría de las mesas estaban tapadas por mantas color blanco. La única que no estaba tapada, era la que tenía fotos de Edward con Carlisle, en algunas aparecía yo, y en otra aparecía Alice Brandon.

El timbre comenzó a sonar, de manera insoportable. Edward se levantó, gruñendo, cosa que amaba de él. Se acomodo los lentes y abrió la puerta, apenas dos segundos, mi prima se encontraba en su uniforme de porrista, y golpeando a Edward.

― ¡TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE AL PROFESOR DE QUÍMICA QUE ME COPIE DE TI? NI EN MI MALDITOS SUEÑOS LO HARIA, GRAN ESTÚPIDO―gritaba Bella, golpeando a mi novio en el pecho, en una de sus manos tenía un papel arrugado.

Intentaba procesar la información que contaba Bella.

Carlisle salió de su estudio, y se encontraba en la sala, mirando con los ojos como platos el acto salvaje que realizaba mi prima.

―Eres una estúpida histérica,

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

Odiaba a Cullen.

Saque un cero. Un mugroso y maldito cero por culpa de Cullen.

¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que me copie de él en el examen?

Me odiaba, me detestaba con su alma, todo su odio estaba dirigido hacia mí. Estaba casi segura que el maldito salía con Tanya, solo para fastidiarme.

Yo conducía a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la casa de Cullen, presioné el botón del timbre con fiereza, mi paciencia había desaparecido.

Entré, peleé con él, y el estúpido lo negó todo. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía una amante, o una hija negada.

Más que dolor, se sentía impotencia. Eso era lo que las hacía llorar. Por eso era que yo quería llorar en ese maldito momento.

Sin decir que estaba más que congelada, ya que estaba vestida con el uniforme de las porristas, y no cubría mucho.

Maldije a Alice y a Rosalie, la idea de un uniforme tan pequeño se me hizo tonta, de repente.

― ¿Bella, qué sucede?

Mire a Tanya con odio.

―El estúpido de tu novio me quito mi nota. Había sacado un diez ¡UN PUTO Y MALDITO DIEZ! Pero don-perfecto dijo que me copie de él. Eres un maldito aprovechado Cullen―lo ultimo lo dije dirigiéndome al nerd.

Volví a golpearlo en su, maldito y duro pecho.

― Edward, dime la verdad ¿Dijiste eso?―preguntó una dura y perfecta voz masculina.

Volví mi vista, para encontrarme con un hombre tan brillante como el sol.

Esos rasgos, esa altura, esa ropa. Ese cuerpo, esos ojos de color cobrizo que me mostraban un alma tan pacifica y sufrida.

¿Ese era el padre de Cullen?

No vuelvo a maldecir a la familia Cullen por crearlo. Él era perfecto.

Vi a Cullen temblar, se quedo paralizado. Se lo merecía, por decirme zorra, por decirme estúpida, por arruinar mi oportunidad de seguir con las porristas y demostrarles a mis padres que yo sí servía para algo.

― Yo…yo― Cullen comenzaba a tartamudear.

― ¿Lo hiciste, Edward?―le preguntó Tanya, muy ofendida, y creo que en estado de shock.

―Si―respondió Cullen en su susurro.

― ¡Deje de ser porrista por tu culpa! Hablaras con el profesor y le dirás la verdad.

― ¿Estás loca? Perderé mi promedio perfecto, un cero no es tan raro, por ser tú

―Edward, yo no te críe así―dijo el padre de Cullen, con el entrecejo fruncido.―Ella es un ser humano, se merece ganar por lo que peleo, quiero que salgas ahora mismo. ¿No me entendiste, hijo? Ahora.

Vi a Cullen darme una mirada de odio y salir por la puerta, el padre de Edward me sonrió y me hizo señales para que lo siguiera.

Lo seguí con algo de miedo, creo que Tanya estaba teniendo un ataque de parálisis en el sillón de la sala.

La casa era muy elegante, me llegué a preguntar si alguna vez en mi vida tendría una casa como esa.

El padre de Edward subió las escaleras y yo lo seguí, abrió una puerta, al entrar me di cuenta que era su estudio.

Me indicó que me sentara en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. En sí, el estudio era prácticamente una biblioteca, con un escritorio y uno que otro esquema de medicina.

Me senté en una de las cómodas sillas de color azul marino.

―Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo. Sé que Edward…

―No se preocupe, señor Cullen, él siempre ha sido así conmigo, y siempre lo será―lo corté, de la forma más corte que se me ocurrió.

Si, quizás yo podría ser una persona algo grosera con los alumnos, amigos y profesores, pero él tenía algo que me calmaba.

―No lo tomes a mal, pero te pareces mucho a…ella―la vista del doctor Cullen se fijó en un recuadro que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Me mostro la fotografía, era una foto de él, y un Edward más joven junto a una mujer, que se parecía a mí, solo que con el cabello color cobrizo, y una cara un poco parecida a Cenicienta.

Supuse que ella era la madre de Edward. Todo Forks sabía que el doctor Cullen no era el padre biológico de Edward, era hijo del ex-marido de Elizabeth Masen, la cual había desaparecido cuando Edward tenía diez años.

Esa era la historia popular, y había más de una enfermera dispuesta a ser la madrastra de Cullen.

― ¿Edward odia a su madre?― le pregunté al doctor Cullen, con una ceja alzada.

No quería arrugas en mi futuro cercano.

―No es que la odia…es que Elizabeth lo decepciono, mi esposa…ella se fue persiguiendo sus sueños, ya que según ella, ni Edward ni yo, la dejábamos cumplirlos. Sobretodo yo―murmuró bajito, percibí algo de pena y melancolía en su voz.―Claro que Elizabeth le daba regalos a Edward y lo llamaba, pero hace dos años Edward le dijo que dejara de llamarlo.

―Es un estúpido.

― ¿Perdón?

―Estúpidos, usted y Edward, si Elizabeth los dejó, ustedes también deberían dejarla a ella, y no andar arruinando la vida de los demás por eso. Su hijo es un inmaduro, al igual que usted. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en mi casa.

Me levanté de la silla y salí del estudio dando un portazo, no me agradaba para nada la aptitud de borregos degollados que tenían los Cullen, como si quisieran que los demás sintieran lastima de ellos a propósito. Era totalmente tonto que ellos tuvieran esa lastima, si bien Esme los dejó.

Llegué a casa de mi tío, ya que le había dado un aventón a Tanya, quién en este momento estaba tan pensativa como yo, incluso más, a mí Edward me había decepcionado un par de veces, pero para mí era un nerd excesivamente guapo, para Tanya, él era su novio.

Mi primo se bajó de mi auto, y me susurró un "gracias" muy apagado, me imagino que ella estaría apenada.

Después conduje hacía mi casa. Subí el volumen de la radio, la canción "Bad Romance" sonaba a todo volumen, al punto de que estaba segura que los conductores de los demás autos también escuchaban la canción.

Cerca de la calle donde quedaba mi hogar, decidí dar la vuelta. No quería ver a mi madre. Odiaba ese sentido maternal que desarrollamos la mujeres al tener hijos, no se les pude ocultar nada a las madre, y no quería explicarle a mi madre lo que me estaba ocurriendo, era sumamente vergonzoso.

Condije hasta llegar al único restaurant vegetariano de Forks. No era vegetariana, mas no quería engordar. Abrí la puerta, e inmediatamente el tín-tín de una campanilla sonó. Una chica de cabello rojizo, me miró de manera despreocupada, esperando a que me sentara. El restaurant estaba vacío, solo estaban la mesera y al chica de la caja. La mesera llegó pocos minutos después de que me senté en una de las sillas. Era un restaurant todo corriente, nada especial.

―Bienvenida a _Healthy Forks_ (*) ¿Qué desea?―preguntó la chica, dirigiendo más su concentración a la pequeña libreta que sostenía en las manos que a mí.

―Una ensalada mixta, un zumo de naranja y una Tarta de limón. Además sopa de tomates―le dije, con cenaba aquí, después una sesión de compras.

―Espere unos treinta minutos y enseguida le traeré su orden.

La mesera se fue a darle un pequeño papel, a alguien detrás de una ventanilla de cristal.

Tenía mi cartera XXL en la mesa, de ella saqué mi espejo, el cual siempre cargaba. Me mire unos minutos, posiblemente la mesera o la cajera pensaban que me estaba preparando para una cita. Arreglé mi cabello con las manos y mire atentamente mis ojos.

Estaba bien.

No era la típica decepción amorosa de quien está enamorado y aparenta tener rabia hacía el ser amado.

Yo. Estaba. Bien.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en el espejo. Tal vez, mi vida social se había acabado, pero intentaría continuar. La preparatoria no lo era loto en la vida ¿Verdad? Dentro de poco entraría en una Universidad, no importaba si era buena o mala, de todas formas entraría a una.

El tin-tín de la campana volvió a sonar. Gire mi vista, para encontrarme con el Doctor Cullen.

El rubio me dio una sonrisa despampanante, y atrás de él, se encontraba Alice. Mi amiga de facciones duendesianas (*), delgada y de cabello negro. Como siempre, Alice estaba perfectamente arreglada, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, la ropa a la moda, y con juegos entre ella, que la hacían destacar.

Alice me saltó encima, ahorcándome en un abrazo poderoso, que solo le daba a su novio Jasper.

Pobre Jasper.

―Alice―le dije a modo de saludo.

―Bella, Bella. Hable con la entrenadora. ¡Volviste a las porristas! Yo invito los nuevos pares de zapatos para la promoción. Que genial verte aquí, Rose te iba a llamar, pero primero le dije al tío Carlisle que comprara algo vegetariano. ¡Tenemos que estar perfectas para el juego del viernes!―me decía Alice.

Mi amiga se sentó en la silla al lado de la mía, mientras que el doctor Cullen se sentaba frente a mí. La mirada del Dr. Cullen era precavida, no me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Alice hablaba sobre las cosas nuevas que habían pasado. Empecé a tomarme la conversación enserio, cuando Alice me dijo que Jessica Stanley intentaba quitarme mi puesto en el escuadro de porristas. ¡Ja! Si me llegaban a sacar, la que me remplazaría sería Lauren Mollory, pero ella nunca. Esa chismosa tendría mi puesto sobre mi cadáver.

Al rato llegó la mesera con mi pedido, su atención se centro en el tío de Alice.

― ¿Desea algo, señor?― preguntó la mesera, tartamudeando.

Yo no le había dirigido palabra al padre de Edward, porque tenía pena, después de todo, hace pocas horas le había dicho estúpido.

―Dos jugos de melón, por favor―dijo Carlisle, viendo el techo.

La chica lo anoto. En menos de un minuto traía una bandeja de plástico, color marrón, con dos jugos de melón, lo mejor decorados posible. Seguro, ella pensaba que era una cena familiar, o algo por el estilo. Saqué mi celular, mientras Carlisle y Alice comentaban algo sobre la señora Brandon. Le mande un mensaje a mi madre, diciendo que estaba cenando con Alice, y que por eso todavía no había llegado a casa. Eran las siete, había salido más tarde, pero mi madre se volvía neurótica si no llegaba a avisarle a dónde y con quién había salido.

Volví a colocar el teléfono en mi cartera. Y comí algo de mi ensalada. Bien, era un horror, pero algo era algo. Mejor que la idea que había tenido Lauren de comer solo tofu. Esa tonta anoréxica.

Me bebí todo el zumo de naranja. Ya había comido, ante las miradas aturdidas de Carlisle y Alice.

― ¿Ya te vas? Bueno, gracias por la cena. Lamentamos si interrumpimos alguna cita―me dijo Alice, cuando me dirigía a la caja.

―Bella, tranquilízate. Yo lo pago―me habló, por primera vez en todo el rato, el doctor Cullen.

―No…yo…

―Tranquila. Yo lo hago, después de todo, te interrumpimos.

Asentí, y lo más rápido que pude salí del local.

Me subí a mi auto. El sonido del radio era bajo, casi un susurro, acallado por la latente lluvia. La canción "Egoísta" sonó, no sabía español, pero la música es lenguaje universal. Saqué el teléfono de la cartera rápidamente.

Había un mensaje de un número desconocido.

«**Bella. Muchas gracias por la cena.**

**Y por las palabras de hoy.**

**Me diste mucho en qué pensar.**

**Ll****ámame (*)****.**

**Carlisle»**

**«Claro. Te ll****amo (*).**

**En tú consultorio a las 4?**

**Tengo que ir a un chequeo general.»**

**«Claro»**

¿Cómo es qué me agrada el padre de la persona que me odia, y yo le caigo bien a dicho padre?

*******:…Dos meses…:***

Carlisle besaba con locura mis labios, mientras yo intentaba alejarlo de mí, mas termine rindiéndome hacía la locura y pasión de ese beso. ¿Cómo era posible que Elizabeth Masen hubiera dejado a semejante hombre?

Carlisle y yo habíamos comenzado una relación de amigos, los sentimientos comenzaron a crecer, y nuestra relación se fortaleció, a tal manera, que Carlisle ahora era mi novio.

Carlisle solo era catorce años mayor que yo, no me remordía la conciencia, porque había relaciones con más diferencia de edades. Aunque manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto, mis padres lo sabían, pero encubrimos nuestra relación del resto de Forks.

Y de Edward.

Edward y Tanya habían terminado, ahora Tanya salía con Vladimir, un empleado de la tienda de mi madre…y del padre de Tanya. Vladimir era como un hermano molesto para mí. Aunque sea, él no me odiaba. Cullen…salía con Ángela Weber, me parecía perfecta para él…inclusive, demasiado para él, había conversado unas pocas veces con Ángela, para saber de mi…nuera, y me parecía el ser humano más dulce que podría llegar a conocer.

Las manos de Carlisle viajaban por mi polera de color azul marino, subiéndola, y tocando parte de la piel de mi vientre.

―Carlisle, Ángela viene mañana yo… ¿¡Pero qué mierda!

Carlisle y yo nos separamos al instante, mirábamos con algo de miedo los ojos de Cullen. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que yo estuviera en "su" casa. Que estuviera dándome una sesión de besos con su padre, encima del escritorio de este, ya era para que Cullen estuviera maldiciendo a mis ancestros.

―Edward, debes entender que Bella y yo…

―No, papá. Yo pensé que realmente me había equivocado al decir que ella era una zorra pero me doy cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

Las palabras de Edward me hirieron, más por vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa. Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos separados, no tan unidos como antes. Cuando parecía que éramos uno solo.

―No permito que le hables así a Bella, Edward Masen.

― ¿Ahora dejo de ser tu hijo por culpa de esta zorra?

―Una zorra a la que quiero tanto que podría ser tu madre. Me importa un comino que sea menor que tú por meses. Elizabeth era mayor que yo. Además, Bella y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones sexuales.

Espera. Espera. ¿Era parte de ser doctor la calma que ponía Carlisle al decir eso en un tono de voz tan calmado? ¿O era solo por qué estaba hablando con su hijo? Mis mejillas se incendiaron, mi piel ardía.

― Por ahora.

―Edward, tienes diecinueve años. Bella no es como Elizabeth, ella puede realizar sus sueños cuando quiera, sin necesidad de dañar a nadie.

Mi, futuro, hijo (que raro llamarlo así) se giró y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Mire a Carlisle fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos ya tenían algo más de alegría. Me sonrío, como si él y su hijo nunca hubieran tenido pelea alguna.

―Lamento eso.

―No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que Edward me trate así.

―Un día serás su madre, o como su madre, debería respetarte.― Carlisle tomó mi mano y la besó― ¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu promoción?

Me reí en voz alta.

Definitivamente, él me sacaba de mi estereotipo.

* * *

1(*) La dieta Medica Scardale, es una dieta que elimina practicamente el desayuno. Esta bien...pero yo digo que es tonta, porque la comida que se debería eliminar, es la cena (en caso de comer 5 comidas. El minimo son 3)

2(*) Healthy Forks, es algo así como "Forks Saludable" o "Saludable Forks" Me imagino que la dueña o dueño del local dirá eso, porque las carnes rojas contienen demasiada grasa, eso no quiere decir que comer solo vegetales este del todo bien.

3(*) Eso de "facciones duendesianas" lo invente yo, pisiblemente sea un error hortografíco, pero en lo general no me importa mucho

4(*) Me di cuenta que Llámame, era como amame, y te llamo, podría ser te amo, eso no quiere decir que en el mensaje lo subrayaran, eso fue idea mía.

Sip, en esta historia Bella es una porrista, un poquillo superficial, que odia a Edward. Aclaro, que yo no soy popular ni nada por el estilo. Solo salío la idea, cuando hablaba sola, me di cuenta que la chica única, se estaba convirtiendo en una "Mary Sue" con Crepúsculo. Ahora todos quieren ser friki y único, a algunos esos los ayudo a ver su personalidad, otros lo hacen por no ser originales ¬.¬. Tal vez Bella sea algo ridicula con su dieta, es que ese día me la pase leyendo paginas pro-ana y pro-mia (ANorexiA y buliMIA) No porque este de acuerdo con eso, es que estaba fastidiada a más no poder. Recomiendo que nunca las visiten.

Un beso, Roxeth.

Espero que te haya gustado.

RR! Yo me alimento de ellos.


	2. Extra: el terapeuta

Declaimer: Personajes de Meyer, historia mía. Un regalo de navidad para mi geme, Roxa. Te quiero, chicuila, y para todas las personas que conosco (ejem, ejem).

Raramente, esto me recuerda a nuestra conversación de ayer, Geme

* * *

Me arregle el cabello por decimo quinta vez en el cuarto d hora que había pasado. Hoy me tocaba tener una cita con el Doctor Cullen, que necesitaba ayuda con su hijo y con su nueva novia. No sabía mucho de ellos, hace poco que me había mudado de New York, al pequeño pueblo de Forks, era un cambio muy grande, pero necesitaba pequeños trabajos en mi curriculum, antes de trabajar con las personas de NYU, que estaban mucho más estresadas que las de este pequeño pueblo.

Solo atendía a unos tres pacientes. Una chica llamada Leah, obsesionada con su ex-novio, a un chico de nombre Jacob, que estaba indeciso entre una amiga y Leah (esperaba que su apellido no fuera Clearwater) y a una chica que se llamaba Jessica, que chismeaba a cada rato. Pasaba la mayor parte de la consulta de Jessica, intentando que ella no chismeara, pero eso era casi imposible, tenía que ponerla a comer algo para que se callara.

La puerta se abrió, por ella pasó una chica de cabello castaño. Muy bonita, se notaba que era una adolescente, detrás de ella, entro un chico de cabellera cobriza, traía unas gafas de lectura puestas, el ultimo en pasar fue el Doctor Cullen, vestido tan implacable como siempre. Lo digo enserio, este hombre era mi inspiración para ser bueno en mi área.

El doctor Cullen se sentó entre los dos jóvenes. La chica castaña estaba sonrojada, mientras que el chico tenía una expresión de amargura en el rostro. Cullen, solo mostraba una sonrisa.

―Buenas tardes, doctor Coleman. ¿Cómo le va?―preguntó el rubio, como si nada.

―Hee…bien, señor Cullen. ¿Son sus hijos?―pregunte, es posible que fueran hijos de diferentes madre. La chica hizo una mueca, al igual que el chico. Me parecía que la respuesta era obvia, ya que venían a una terapia familiar.

―No. Ella, es mi novia, Bella, el chico, es Edward, mi hijo, aunque adoptivo, no tenemos relación sanguínea―explicó calmadamente el doctor Cullen.

Intente no mostrar una clara interrogante. ¿Esa chica, que era de la misma edad de su hijo adoptivo era su novia? Con razón el chico tenía problemas.

―Claro, como adoptaste a este, ahora no soy tu hijo, y tendrán miles de mocosos, que no tendrán relación sanguínea conmigo―escupió el chico de cabellera cobriza.

―Mis hijos no serán mocosos, Cullen. Y te guste o no, yo seré tu madrastra, porque mi novio te cuido como si fueras su hijo.―discutió la Bella.

―Bien, bien, cálmense, chicos. Primero tú, Edward. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que tu padre salga con Bella? ¿Es por qué tiene tu edad?―le pregunté al hijo del doctor Cullen.

Edward se aclaro la garganta.

―No es solo eso, es que ella no es la indicada.―dijo con toda calma

―Debe ser que Elizabeth es la indicada―susurró Bella con sarcasmo.

―Cállate, Swan.

― ¿Te duele la verdad, Cullen?

―No es eso, "madre".

―Chicos, chicos. No peleen, no resolverán nada peleando―intenté tranquilizarlos. Los dos me vieron con miradas que atravesarían el alma de cualquier ser humano normal.

Yo no, porque todavía no asimilaba nada del caso, solo intentaría escuchar. Tenía una grabadora en la mano, después sacaría apuntes.

Los dos se calmaron, el doctor Cullen seguía implacable. Me preguntaba si él soportaría esto todos los días. Su novia y su hijo deberían ser hasta compañeros de clases, que loco. No tenía idea de que el doctor fuera pedófilo. Oh My God, o sea, OMG! Yo era fan de un pedófilo.

― Edward ¿Quién es Elizabeth?―le pregunté.

Observe como la cara del chico se entristecía, mientras que el doctor daba un pequeño suspiro.

―Elizabeth…ella…es mi madre, mi madre biológica. Me dejó con Carlisle cuando yo tenía diez años. ―relató, tartamudeando un poco.

―Sigue, Edward, es posible que eso sea algo traumático para ti. Debes expresarlo―le alenté.

―Bueno…mi madre, perdón, Elizabeth, tenía veintidós años cuando me tuvo, mi padre se llama Edward Masen, mi madre se casó con él, nunca se quito el apellido. Nunca se divorcio legalmente de él. Mi madre conoció a Carlisle cuando yo tenía cinco años. Carlisle tenía diecinueve, mi madre tenía ocho años más que Carlisle. Eso no importo, cuando cumplí los ocho, Elizabeth y yo dejamos a Edward Masen.

"Él era, o es, borracho, maltrataba a Elizabeth, siempre la vi a ella como una heroína, por dejarme con el magnífico padre que era Carlisle. Todo el esquema cambio cuando Elizabeth nos dejo, por su sueño de ser ingeniera. Supe hace tres años que se caso, y tiene un hijo llamado Robert Masen, volvió con mi padre biológico. Me pidió que regresara con ella, pero decidí quedarme con Carlisle.

― ¿Qué sentiste cuando…Elizabeth te dijo que tenía un hijo?

―Que no importaba cuanto se esforzaran, las porristas siempre terminaban con el primero que les diera algo de aventura. Cuando Carlisle llegue a los cincuenta, estoy seguro de que a Swan ya no le interesara. Lo botara, y le quitara la mitad de la cuenta de banco― todo rastro de melancolía desapareció

Vaya, ese chico estaba realmente traumático.

― Que tu madre era porrista, no quiere decir que yo haga lo mismo que ella. Yo sé elegir bien, Cullen.

―No importa, eres una zorra, igual que Elizabeth.

Okay…las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas. Bella se levantó, empezó a golpear a Edward de manera salvaje…bien, la chica es impulsiva.

―Hey, hey. Tranquilos. Edward, es una falta de respeto que trates a Bella de esa manera. Y Bella, no deberías caer en la tentación de golpearlo, eso es posiblemente lo que él quiera. Tranquilitos se ven mejor, siéntense.

Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a respirar de manera exagerada para calmar los ánimos.

―Bella, ¿Sabes la razón por la que Edward te odia?

―Claro, me parezco a su estúpida madre, por mí Tanya lo dejó. No acepta que Vladimir sea mucho mejor que él. Bien vestido, bien portado, divertido. Y cuando me quedo a dormir en casa de mi prima y Vladimir está ahí, lo puedo dormir por los gemidos de la habitación contigua.

―Es que se le pego tu actitud, me imagino.

―Edward, cariño, estamos en terapia. Deberías de tenerme algo de respeto.―le respondió Bella, con una sonrisa sínica.

― Bien, ya me imagino el por qué de que se lleven tan mal…Carlisle, qué opinas tú de todo esto.

El Dr. Cullen me miró como si fuera un gato asustadizo. Pensé que cuando abriera la boca, saldrían monosílabas tartamudeada, pero me equivoqué.

― ¿Qué opino? Mi hijo es un malcriado que acusa a mi novia de ser una zorra ¡Y BELLA Y YO NO HEMOS TENIDO RELACIONES NI UNA PUTA VEZ! Mi hijo puede hacer "cositas" con su novia cuando yo no estoy, y Bella se puede comer el trasero de los modelos de las revistas. Yo oporto peleas, insultos, destrozos. Y lo que me gano es un «Te quiero, Carlisle» y «Eres un gran hombre, papá».

" ¿Sabe por qué vine aquí? Porque mi hijo le arruino el baile de graduación a Bella, y Bella hizo destrozo a la propiedad privada, destrozando el Volvo de Edward. Solo sean personas normales, por favor.

Bella estaba completamente enrojecida, mientras que Edward tenía un sonrojo y parecía pensativo.

―Bueno…creo que la terapia se termino. Carlisle se sincero. Estemos en paz, Cullen―le dijo Bella a su…hijastro.

―Okay, Bella. Yo invito en la heladería.

―Sí, si…Adiós, doctor Coleman. Feliz navidad

Los tres salieron de mi despacho con una inmensa cara de felicidad y alegría.

Era mejor de lo que pensaba…

―«_It´s the best Christmas ever, Woojoo_» (*)―dije, recordando lo que me había dicho mi sobrina.

Esperen…

¡ESTAMOS EN PLENO AGOSTO!

* * *

Notas:

(*) Palabras dichas por el nemesis de Perry El Ornitorrinco, de Phineas and Ferb, en inglés. Adoro la frase "Odio las navidades...Yes, Odio las navidades. "Es la mejor navidad de siempre, Woojoo".

Un beso, geme.

Y sí, los chicos se llevaran bien de ahora en adelante.


End file.
